New Life, World, and Love !
by Fio Cevera
Summary: Mugen Tsukuyomi Madara akhirnya terwujud ! Bagaimanakah kehidupan Naruto dan Sasuke di dunia mimpi milik madara ? Warn:gaje,genderbender
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa minna-san^^ Hari ini Fio datang bawa fic karya Fio sendiri lhoo #arrogant mode:on hehe

Mohon disimak ya (_ _)

Happy Reading~

Disclaimer : Naruto itu punya saya, #dihajar Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Rating : T (bias berubah tergantung reader dan author sendiri)

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Warning : Gaje, Genderbender, alur kecepetan, typo(s), etc

New Life,World, and Love

Chapter 1 : Mugen Tsukuyomi

Terlihat ada seorang berambut putih dengan baju yang mirip seperti Rikudou Sennin, dengan bulan berbentuk sharinggan 6 tomoe sedang menyeringai. 'Uzumaki Naruto? Pemuda yang katanya seorang pahlawan, menyelamatkan Konoha dari invasi Pain? Dengan, masa kecil yang selalu disiksa dan dibenci oleh penduduk Konoha.'

Madara pun tiba tiba tersenyum sinis 'Bagaimana jika ia menjadi seorang gadis yang selalu mendapat kasih saying dari orang tuanya dan dianggap pahlawan, heh? Jadi anak manja, kah?' Lalu Madara terlihat sempat berpkir

'Uchiha Sasuke, hn? Uchiha yang hanya sebentar mendapat kebahagiaan karna pembantaian Uchiha? Lebih menyenangkan jika ia menjadi anak manja seperti si Uzumaki itu'

Lalu dengan cepat, Madara membuat sebuah _handseal, _kemudian Ia pun berkata

"Mugen Tsukuyomi"

Whusshh~

Naruto pun membelalakkan matanya 'i-inikah akhir dari segalanya?' sasuke pun tak kalah kagetnya 'mungkinkah dia akan mengakhiri segalanya?!' Melihat ekspresi Naruto dan Sasuke yang mulai pucat, dia pun tertawa kecil

"Jangan takut, hidup kalian akan jauh lebih menyenangkan**-**"

Sasuke pun mengerutkan alisnya

"**- **dan romantis, mungkin**" **Madara pun menyeringai

**x-O x-O x-O x-O x-O x-O x-O x-O x-O x-O x-O x-O**

"Ku-kushina, be-bertahanlah" ucap sorang pria berambut durian berwarna kuning kepada seorang wanita berambut merah darah yang tengah memperjuangkan bayi mereka

"Lebih baik kau focus pada segelnya Minato ! Kushina pasti bias"

"Ha-hai" Tak lama setelah itu terdenga suara tangs bayi

"OEEE OEEE" Denga mata yang berkaca-kaca, Minato pun berkata

"aku sudah menjadi seorang ayah sekarang, Kushi-chan"

Kushina pun hanya mengganggukan kepala. 'Ya. Dan aku pun sudah menjadi seorang ibu, _Kami_-sama. Arigatou'

"Baiklah, sekarang lebih baik kita cepat menuju ke desa" Kata Biwako

"_Ha'I_"

.

.

.

.

5 Tahun setelah kejadian itu, disebuah mansion yang tergolong besar itu

"_Kaa_-chan, aku ingin belajar membuat _bunshin_ " Kata seorang anak kecil berambut pirang yang dikuncir dua dengan poni yang menjuntai ke sebelah kanan wajahnya

"_Bunshin_, Naru-chan? Emm bagaimana ya? Kau masih terlalu kecil, Naru" mendengar jawaban sang _Kaa_-sannya yang seperti tidak mengijinkannya, ia pun memiringkan kepala

" Tapi, kenapa?"

"_Chakra_mu masih belum stabil Naru-chan"

Naruko pun mengerucutkan mulutnya "Apa salahnya mencoba _Kaa_-chan"

'Kenapa Naru-chan jadi mirip denganku, ya? Kushina pun _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan anaknya

"baiklah, tapi kalau Naru-chan capek beritahu _Kaa_-chan. Oke?"

"_Ha'I_"

**x-O x-O x-O x-O x-O x-O x-O x-O x-O x-O x-O x-O**

"_Su-sugoi. _Ka-kau bisa membuat _bunshin _diumur 5 tahun, Naru-cha? Kyaaaa kau memang anakku dan Minato" Kushina unmemeluk Naruto dengan gemas

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke gedung hokae untuk memberitahu _Tou_-sanmu, Naru-chan"

"_Ha'I, Kaa_-san

**Digedung Hokage**

"Be-benarkah itu, Naru-chan? Kalaubegitu aku akan mendaftarkan Naru-chan langsung ke akademi saat sudah berusia 6 tahun, Kushi-chan" Ada binar bangga di mata Minato

"Ya, aku pun berpikir begitu, Minato-kun. Aku piker, mungkin Naru-chan memang ada bakat yang special"

Minato pun tersenyum tipis "Ya, mungkin Naru-chan akan melebihi Itachi nantinya"

"Aku juga berharap itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Kalau begitu, itu saja yang ingin ku sampaikan, aku pulang dulu Minato-kun"

"Hm, Jaa ne" Tapi belum sampai pintu, Kushina berbalik

"Kurasa Naru-chan mempunyai elemen angin, dan**-**" Kushina pun kembali berbalik dan berjalan ke pintu keluar. Minato pun mengangkat salah satu alisnya, tanda tak mengerti.

"**-**sedikit _chakra_ spesial, sepertiku"

Dan di detik berikutnya, mata Minato membulat

'a-a-anaku? Seorang _jinchuuriki _kyuubi, berelemen angin, dan- mempunyai _chakra_ spesial?!'

**TBC**

**Wah akhirnya selesai juga hehe**

**Nulis fic 1 jam cuman dapet segini banyaknya?! Oh my god?!**

**Dan mohon maaf jika dari fic Fio ada beberapa kesamaan dengan fic-fic senpai, tapi sekiranya Fio tidak ada maksud untuk menjadi ****_plagiat _****fic-fic senpai sekalian**

**Disini Fio juga terima semua review dan flame, tapi, bukan berarti akan ada pairing yang diubah(mungkin beberapa)**

**Jika ada kesalahan ohon para senpai dan readers, untuk mengingatkan**

**Oke sedikit penjelasan dulu, **

**Disini Naruto namanya adalah Naruko Namikaze, dan pasangan MinaKushi juga masih ada disini (ingat ini mugen tsukuyomi) **

**Pembataian Uchiha disini juga enggak ada+FugaMiko juga masih hidup. Sasuke dan Naruko disini bersahabat, tapi di chapter berikutnya mereka akan semakin akrab dan tumbuh rasa cinta dihati masing-masing#eaaaa**

**Tetap Stay On 'New Life,World, and Love'**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto itu punya saya, #dihajar Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Rating : T (bias berubah tergantung reader dan author sendiri)

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Warning : Gaje, Genderbender, alur kecepetan, typo(s), etc

**Balasan review**

**Ultimatekuuga : Siap. Semoga di chapter ini sudah Fio panjangin#hehe**

**Tsuki Nigatsu No KinyoubiNatsu : Arigatou sarannya senpai#hormatmode:on**

**YoPin : Doa'in aja senpai. Mungkin moment romance SasuNarunya baru ada di chapter depan:D**

**Kitsune Riku11 : Arigatou ne;;) ini sudah di update**

**Sairaji423 : ehm gimana ya? Disini yang melakukan jutsu Mugen Tsukuyomi itu Madara, jadinya ya, keinginan Madara yang terwujud. Nah semoga penjelssan Fio bisa dimengerti **

**Kirisaki Shin : Yosh!**

New Life,World, and Love !

Chapter 2 : Si Pirang !

**1 Tahun berlalu**

Terlihat dari atas gedung Hokage, seorang pria memakai jubah putih bercorak api berwarna merah dengan tulisan '四代目火影' tengah memandang ke arah konoha. "Tahun ini. Naru-chan akan masuk akademi, ya/ Kuharap ia nanti mempunyai banyak teman" Minato tersenyum tipis

"Eh, bukankah Sasuke juga akan masuk akademi? Wah, kalau begitu aku akan menggabungkan team mereka"Minato pun memandang ke arah langit yang mulai berwarna jingga. "Ah ya, aku harus cepat pulag ke rumah" Dan. Selanjutnya anda tau sendiri #hehe

.

.

.

Disebuah mansion, terdengar suara. "Tadaima"

"Okaeri" Naruko menjawab dengan sura riang. '_Tou_-chan, ayo cepat kita sebentar lagi akan makan malam" Mata bundar terlihat sangat semangat, karna sebentar lagi mereka akan makan malam bersama. Minato tertawa kecil "Yosh. Laksanakan Naru-chan"

**skip**

"Wah, ramen buatan _Kaa_-chan memang selalu enak "

"Ah, memang begitu Naru-chan" Minato pun hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban istrinya. 'Ya setidaknya sampai Naru-chan makan ramen di kedai Teuchi-san'

"Naru-chan, tadi kau berlatih apa saja?" Mendengar pertanyaan dari sang _Tou_-chan, Naruko pun bertambah semangat

"Em. Ya tadi Naru dan _Kaa_-chan berlatih justu _henge_"

Alis Minato pun terngkat dan menolehkan kepala ke arah Kushina. Yang dilihat pun hanya nyegir. Minato pun menghela napas melihat kelakuan sang istri yang mudah terbujuk dan anak yang anak yang sangat keras kepala

.

.

.

"TEME" Naruko dan Sasuke sedang berlari keliling Konoha **–**Naruko yang berlari mengejar Sasuke**-**

" Hah hah. Sialan kau teme, larimu makin cepat saja"

"Aku yang semakin cepat atau kau yang semakin lambat, Dobe" Dari balik pepohonan terlihat seorang kakek tua memakai baju berwarna merah berambut _spiky_ hitam panjang

"Mugen tsukuyomi ku akhirnya terwujud. Tapi hanya dibagian awal saja yang bisa ku atur. Chk, ini pasti karna perjanjian _Rinne_ itu"

"Tetapi, dikehidupanku ini, aku bisa merubah semua yang menghalangi jalanku dan Hsshirama. Mungkin sampai disini saja, malakikat kematian sudah menungguku"

Whusshh~

Pepohonan yang diinjak Madara, hanya meninggalkan angin

.

**.**

**.**

**Waktu yang sama**

Itachi sedang berjalan ke arah hutan kematian untuk berlatih jutsu yang dimilikinya. Tiba-tiba

"Seni adalah ledakan, Danna" Suara wanita yang berteriak tedengar oleh Itachi yang mendengus kesal

**Itachi POV**

Siapa wanita yang berteriak itu. Ia hanya akan mengganggu ketenanganku saja. Lebih baik aku cari tempat lain saja yang lebih sunyi agar aku bisa berlatih dengan tenang

**Itachi POV End**

Tapi, belum sampai Itachi berbalik suara itu semakin dekat

"Danna, apa lebih baik kita kembali ke markas sekarang?" "Mungkin nanti saja, Dei"

Dan, saat Itachi berbalik

DEG

Onyx bertemu Shappire

'Mat-mata itu. Hampir mirip dengan mata Naruko'

'I-indah'

Namun, baru beberapa saat mereka saling tatap sudah ada suara Sasori yang mengganggu

"Ehm. Perkenalkan aku, Akasuna No Sasori dan ini partnerku Deidara"

"Ah, aku Dei-deidara" Dengan gugup Deidara menambahkan

'Deidara? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya' Seakan bisa menebak pikiran Itachi, Sasori pun berkata "Kami dari organisasi bernama Akatsuki" Itachi pun yang mendengar bahwa 2 orang didepannya merupakan anggota Akatsuki pun terkesiap

Akatsuki merupakan organisasi hebat yang memberantas para penjahat dan _nuke_-nin tingkat s. anggota-angota akatsuki baru berisikan 8 orang. Sang _leader _bernama Pain. Siapapun yang pernah bertemu dengan salah satu diantara mereka pasti merasa iri, karna Akatsuki sangatlah jarang untuk ditemui, entah itu karena kesibukan akan pekerjaan atau yang lain.

"Itachi Uchiha" Sasori pun terlihat sedang berpikir 'Itachi Uchiha? Apa dia yang merupakan ketua anbu muda dan berbakat itu?"

"Em. Ba-baiklah sekarang kami sedang sibuk, jadi kami harus pergi dulu, I-itachi-san, ayo, Danna"

Deidara berbalik dan dengan cepat melmpat ke arah pohon diikuti dengan Sasori "Senang bertemu denganmu, Uchiha Itachi" Itachi pun hanya menganggukan kepala dengan ekspresi datar ala Uchihanya

**(^o^)/\(^o^)**

**Beberapa bulan kemudian**

"Naru-chan, apa kau sudah siap? Ayo, sebentar lagi akan dimulai pembagian kelas" Minato tampak sudah siap dengan jubah Hokagenya. " "Ya, _Tou-_chan"

SKIP

Diakademi

"Nah Naru-chan. Baik-baiklah dengan teman barumu nanti" Minato menasehati Naruko

"Ya, _Tou_-chan´"baiklah kalau begitu _Tou_-chan pergi dulu. Jaa ne"

"Jaa"

Tidak jauh darisana, ada seorang anak dengan rambut melawan gravitasi dan terkesan seperti pantat ayam bersama dengan seorang yang mirip dengannya. Tapi ia memiliki rambut yang pajang diikat ke belakang dan ada tanda lahir di dekat hidungnya. "ah. Itu Sasuke dan Itachi-nii" Naruko pun mendatangi Sasuke dan Itachi. "Sasuke, Itachi-nii"

"Hn, Dobe/Naru-chan" Jawab duo Uchiha bersaudara itu yang dengan sukses membuat Naruko _jawdrop._

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Sasuke" "Ya, Nii-chan" Itachi pun berbalik dan pergi dari akademi 'Deidara, ya? Dia memang mirip Naruko. Rambut pirang dan Bermata biru" Jika dilihat lebih dekat, Itachi terlihat sedang tersenyum kecil, sungguh pemandangan yang sangat langka untuk Konoha, tapi itulah ciri-ciri dari seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Ayo, teme kita masuk. Nanti semakin banyak orang yang akan berdatangan jika kita berlama lama disini" "Hn" Naruko pun semakin _jawdrop_dibuat oleh Sasuke 'Inilah yang tak kusuka dari si Teme, ia akan menjadi dingin di tempat yang banyak orang' Naruko pun menghela napas seakan sudah memaklumi sifat Sasuke

**TBC**

**Hehe, Fio kembali lagi minna-san. Pasti tidak akan ada yang mengira Fio akan update sekarang bukan? #wkwk**

**Baiklah, mungkin nanti Fio bakal update ni cerita saat sudah selesai UKK #PEACE! Jadi nya Fio update cerita sekarang**

**Fio disini berterimakasih kepada para senpai yang sudah mau membaca Fic Fioapalagi sudah ada yang mau meng-**_**review**_** :D semakin banyak yang **_**review**_** semakin cepat pula Fio akan **_**update**_**. dan semoga di chapter ini sudah Fio panjangin:) **

**Arigatou minna**

**Dan disini, Fio masih belum menentukan Naruko dan Sasuke akan satu team dengan siapa, jadi nanti Fio akan memikirkan itu dan minna boleh juga memberi saran kepada Fio siapa yang menurut minna itu cocok tapi juga pakai alasan, karna Fio juga harus memprtimngkannya**

**Dan untuk salah satu senpai yang saa itu menginginkan SasuDei, tapi saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya dan saya janji akan memberi senpai oneshootnya:D saya mohon maaf karena sudah mengecewakan senpai dan lebih terkesan seperti PHP. Itu semua terjadi karena saya salah menentukan **_**pair**_**nya, mohon dimaklumi bahwa saya adalah seorang pemula **

**Disini Fio juga terima semua review dan flame, tapi, bukan berarti akan ada pairing yang diubah(mungkin beberapa)**

**Jaa ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T (Bisa berubah tergantung dengan alur cerita)

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Warning : Gaje, Genderbender, Alur kecepetan, Typo(s), etc

**Balasan Review**

**Ultimatekuuga** : _Ha'i, _Senpai

**Sazumi Misako **: Ya

**Kirisaki Shin** : Oke, Senpai

**YoPin** : Fio harap juga begitu, moga aja di chapter ini sudah sesuai dengan yang Senpai minta. Dan Arigatou sudah mendukung Fio

**Tsuki Nigatsu No KinyoubiNatsu** : Ya, mungkin Shikamaru bisa di pertimbangkan lagi tapi Fio jadi harus nyari _member_ untuk pengganti Shikamaru untuk Ino and Chouji, tapi kalau kabuto. Liat aja dah gimana , Arigatou sudah menyemangati Fio, ne:D

**akbar123 **: Ya

**thervor **: Dari lubuk hati Fio yang terdalam#lebay, disini Naruto/Naruko nggak bakal inget kalau dia dipengaruhi oleh Mugen Tsukuyomi Madara _ala _Fio #hehe. Secara rinci nanti akan dijelaskan di chapter berikut alasannya

**Ymd **: Arigatou:D

**Cindy Giovani **: hehe emang alur cerita Dei ama Itachi bakal cepet ketemu biar jadi pasangan _couple_ pertama. _Gomen_ ya, kemarin itu Fio salah pilih _pairing_ (maklum baru pemula-_-)

**New Life, World, and Love !**

Chapter 3

**Naruko POV**

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk akademi. Senang sekaligus kesal juga. Disini aku bisa bertemu dengan teman baruku dari berbagai Klan. Tapi karma ini juga aku jadi kesal, kenapa sih mereka seperti memuja-mujaKu? Seperti aku seorang penyelamat saja. Aku akui jika menjadi seorang _jinchuuriki_ memang terkesan kearah pahlawan bagi desa. Tapi mereka terlalu berlebihan! Aku jadi merasa risih. Huft, kini aku tau rasanya jika dipuji dan disukai berlebihan seperti Teme. Ini. Mirip seperti karma karena dulu aku selalu mengatai Teme.

**Flashback On**

Naruko sekarang sedang pergi menuju toko sayuran karena persediaan sayuran di rumahnya sudah habis.

"Kyaa. Sasuke-kun tunggu" Suara gemuruh gerombolan pun mulai terdengar, dan dari arah yang berlawanan dengan naruko, ada seorang anak berambut raven tengah lari menghindari gerombolan itu.

"I-itu mirip Na-naruko" Sasuke menarik napas. "DOBE" Naruko pun menoleh "Ah. Teme? Kenapa kau dikejar-kejar oleh mereka?" Tanya Naruko sambil menunjuk gerombolan yang sedang mengejar Sasuke

"Urusai. Itu tidak penting, lebih baik kau segera ikut aku untuk bersembunyi dari mereka" Tanpa persetujuan dari Naruko, langsung saja Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Naruko

'Cih, dasar Teme' Mereka pun belari kearah pasar yang tidak jauh dari mereka dan bersembunyi di salah satu kios yang ada disana. Naruko mendengus geli 'Sial sekali hidup Teme, selalu saja di kejar oleh perempuan-perempuan seperti itu'

**Flashback Off**

Cih. Andai saja aku tidak mengatainya pasti hidupku tidak akan sial seperti Teme, hingga harus berlari-lari tak karuan seperti ini.

**Naruko POV End**

Kini di akademi terlihat ramai para anak-anak yang mondar mandir. Tapi disanalah mereka belajar tentang hal dasar menjadi seorang ninja. Hebat atau tidaknya tentu tidak ditentukan oleh garis keturunan khusus atau semacamnya, tapi yang terpenting adalah Semangat. Seperti semangat api Hashirama Senju, sang Shodaime Hokage.

"Hey Naruko. Apa kau bisa jutsu yang diajarkan Iruka-_sensei_ tadi?" Seorang anak berambut coklat jabrik dengan tatto segitiga merah terbalik bertanya pada Naruko. Yang ditanya pun hanya mengganggukkan kepala.

"Ah, enaknya jika mempunyai orang tua yang hebat" Kata anak tadi yang baru Fio ketahui bernama Kiba (Naruko:nggak jaman lu, ah Fio#pandangan meremehkan, Fio:gue keluarin lo nanti dari scenario kalo lo nggak diem#seringai kejam)

"Ki-kiba-kun, bukankah Tsu-tsume _baa-san _merupakan ninja yang he-hebat?" Anak berambut indigo bermata _Amethyst _pun bertanya kepada Kiba

"Ya, setahuku sih _Kaa-_san memang termasuk dalam jajaran ninja hebat di Konoha. Tapi ia tidak pernah mengajariku karena selalu sibuk dengan misinya, _Nee-_chan pun juga sama! Jadi yang menemaniku dirumah hanya Akamaru" Naruko, Sakura, Shikamaru, dan Ino pun hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ berjamaah. 'Dirumah, ia, hanya ditemani anjing?'

Kiba yang tadinya seperti meratapi nasib pun, tiba-tiba bersemangat. "Ah bagaimana jika kita ke ichiraku saja? Aku juga sedang lapar" Yang lain pun tampak sedang berpikir antara menerima ajakan Kiba atau tidak. Tapi tidak untuk **–**

"Apa itu Ichiraku, Kiba?"

**-**Naruko yang dengan _watados_nya bertanya seperti itu kepada Kiba. Dan lagi serempak mereka _sweatdrop_ berjamaah

Oh, ayaolah. Siapa yang tidak pernah mendengar tentang 'Kedai Ramen Ichiraku' ? seluruh penduduk Konoha beserta para ninja pun pasti tau itu! Dan lagi, Kedai Ramen Ichiraku itu merupakan salah satu daya tarik Konoha untuk Desa tetangga. Tapi, ini sangat keterlaluan! Kenapa? Kenapa dari sekian banyak peduduk Konoha dan Ninja-ninja Konoha, yang tidak mengetahui Kedai Ramen Ichiraku adalah anak seorang Hokage? Sungguh sebuah aib bagi desa, ckck!

"Kau tidak tau Ichiraku, Naruko? Oh ayolah, ini tidak lucu. Kau itu anak Hokage-sama, baka!" Kiba mendengus

"Jadi menurutmu jika aku anak Hokage harus mengetahui segalanya? Kau kira aku apa, Kiba?" Naruko tak mau kalah. Akhirnya dimulai perdebatan antara Kiba Vs Naruko (minna boleh menentukan akan memilih siapa yang akan menang) hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka

"Sampai kapan kalian akan seperti itu? Aku sudah lapar" Ino membuang napas kesal, dahinya sudah berkedut dari tadi melihat pertengkaran yang diperbuat anjing dan rubah. "Baiklah, ayo kita ke Ichiraku" Kiba denga cepat mengganti suasana yang tadi penuh dengan aura permusuhan dengan semangat '45 _ala_ Inuzuka Kiba. Ino-Sakura-Naruko-Hinata-Shikamaru-Chouji hanya mengikuti Kiba dari belakang sambil bercerita.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kedai Ramen Ichiraku**

Mata Naruko berbinar melihat makanan dihadapannya. Terasa nafsu makannya meningkat secara drastis, ditambah dengan Kedai ini memiliki tempat yang amat cocok untuk menyantap makanan dihadapannnya

"Kiba, kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku jika kita akan makan ramen?" Naruko melihat Kiba yang sedang mengunyah makanan yang bernama Ramen tersebut. Kiba mendecih "Ck, kau saja yang terlalu bodoh tidak tau Ichiraku. Jadi selama ini kau belum makan ramen?"

Naruko hanya menghela napas menghadapi Kiba yang selalu mengatainya jika ada yang tidak ia tau dari Kiba "Aku, _Kaa_-san selalu buat sendiri. Jadi aku tidak tau apa itu Ichiraku" Naruko nyengir-nyengir

Dengan cepat Naruko mengambil sumpit dan memakan mie ramennya hingga habis. "_Jii_-san, aku tambah ramen miso porsi jumbo" "Ya" Begitulah seterusnya hingga mangkut ke-4, yang lain pun _sweatdrop_

'Bagaimana bisa ia menghabisan 4 mangkuk porsi jumbo? Apa ia tidak takut gemuk' batin Ino

'Mendokusai, perempuan memang merepotkan apalagi yang sepertinya'

'Aku jadi merasa tersaingi' Batin Chouji

'Na-naru-chan semangat sekali, se-seperti Ki-kiba-kun'

**Waktu yang sama di Kediaman Uchiha**

Di ruang tamu Uchiha, Itachi sedang mengobrol hal yang sepertinya cukup serius dengan Fugaku."_Tou_-san, Sasuke masih terlalu kecil untuk belajar ninjutsu" Fugaku hanya memberi ekspresi dingin seperti biasa. "Seluruh anggota Uchiha bisa mempelajarinya dengan cepat, kau pun juga sama, Itachi. Jadi tidak ada alasan kalau Sasuke tidak bisa" Itachi semakn tersulut emosi lantaran _Tou_-sannya selalu menganggap semua mudah, bagaimana pun juga Sasuke masih terlalu kecil.

"Lebih baik _Tou_-san mengajarkan itu pada Sasuke saat ia sudah menjadi _chuunin_, itu usia yang tepat untuk belajar ninjutsu" Fugaku pun membalasanya dengan dingin. "Itu hanya akan memalukan nama Uchiha" Sementara yang diperdebatkan hanya menundukkan kepala 'Aku, selalu dibandngkan dengan mu _nii_-san, dalam hal apapun. Aku akan berusaha keras kali ini' Dengan tekad yang kuat, Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan ikut _Tou_-san untuk berlatih, _nii-_san" 'Ya, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu _Tou_-san'

fugaku hanya menganggukan kepala, Itachi terlihat khawatir dengan keputusan _otouto_nya, tapi sekarang ia harus apa? Mengubah keputusan Sasuke? Tidaklah mudah untuk itu, Itachi sangat mengenal sifat Sasuke yang satu ini. Keras kepala. Apapun itu, ini tetaplah keputusannya, ia hanya bisa melihat kemajuan dari latihan itu saja.

**x-O x-O x-O x-O x-O x-O x-O** **x-O x-O**

Hari berlalu dengan begitu cepatnya, hingga tak terasa diakademi sudah melakukan tes. Mereka kini berada di lapangan latihan akademi bersama Iruka-_sensei_. Tes berikut ini adalah melempar shuriken pada bagian-bagian yang telah ditentukan.

"Baiklah anak-anak, tugas kalian adalah melempar 10 shuriken sekaligus. Maju kedepan dan lemparlah shuriken itu jika aku menyebutkan nama kalian" Iruka-_sensei_ mulai membaca daftar absensi. "Akimichi Chouji" Chouji yang dipanggil maju kedepan setelah menyimpan _snack _keripik kentangnya.

Dan hasilnya:

Akmichi Chouji : 4 Mengenai sasaran

Aburame Shino : 6 Mengenai sasaran

Haruno Sakura : 2 Mengenai sasaran

Hyuuga Hinata : 4 Mengenai sasaran

Hyuuga Neji : 5 Mengenai sasaran

Inuzuka Kiba : 3 Mengenai sasaran

Lee : 5 Mengenai sasaran

Namikaze Naruko : 9 Mengenai sasaran

Tenten : 8 Mengenai sasaran

Uchiha Sasuke : 9 Mengenai sasaran

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini kita sudahi tes ini. Sampai jumpa"

"Ya,_ sensei_" Naruko langsung menuju kearah gerbang akademi tanpa mengetahui ada batu dihadapannya. Sasuke yang mengetahui hal tersebut langsung berlari menolong Naruko "Uwaaa, _Kami-_sama tolong aku "

Set

Whussh

Kejadian tadi terlalu cepet sampai Fio nggak bisa bayangin tuh. Oke, jadi. Sasuke menggendong Naruko _ala _Bridal Style sambil jongkok. Wajah mereka terlalu dekat sampai-sampai nafas mereka berbentur wajah masing-masing. Tanpa sadar mereka telah menjadi pusat perhatian.

'Sa-sasuke tampan jika dilihat dari dekat. Eh, kok aku malah mikirin hal itu sih' Naruko memejamkan matanya sambil menggelengkan kepala, sedangkan Sasuke yang bingung memanggil "Dobe"

Naruko hanya menjawab dengan Trademark khas Uchiha, Hn. Lalu menegakkan kepalanya yang sempat menunduk. Tapi saudara-saudara sekalian hal itu malah menyebabkan kesalahan.

CUP

Kedua mata mereka pun membola besar, dengan kenyataan bibir mereka bertemu! Itu artinya mereka berciuman.

'First Kissku, hilanglah sudah' Batin Naruko. Sasuke pun segera melepaskan adengan _kiss_-tak-disengaja-dan-diduga itu. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud" Sasuke hanya tersenyum

"Makanya jangan jadi seorang dobe, Dobe" Naruko hanya mengembungkan pipi _chubby_nya.

Sadar atau tidak orang-orang disekitar mereka sedang dilanda _shock_ missal dengan berbagai perasaan.

**TBC**

**Ogenki Desuka, Minna?**

**Lama nggak muncul ya hehe. Akhirnya Chapter 3 selesai**

**Moga aja Minna suka dengan kerja keras Fio yang ini**

**Liburan udah didepan mata, Fio harap nanti bisa **_**update **_**terus nih Fic**

**Tentang pembagian Team Naruto nanti akan Fio tulis di Chapter 4, jadi nanti ada 3 kemungkinan yang akan se-team dengan Naruko dan Sasuke, yaitu Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura. Fio juga masih bingung akan masukin siapa **

**Jika dari Minna sekalian ada yang tidak suka dengan nih alur silahkan untuk review, berikan semua emosi kalian kepada Fio, biar Fio bisa tau apa komentar kalian terhadap Fic ini, pantas atau tidaknya Fic ini, lampiaskan saja jangan tanggung, jadi Fio tau bagaimana perasaan Minna sekalian ****Arigatou.**

**Sampai jumpa di Chapter 4**

**Jaa ne **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Rating** : T (Bisa berubah tergantung dengan alur cerita)

**Pairing** : SasuFemNaru

**Warning** : Gaje, Genderbender, Alur kecepetan, Typo(s), etc

**Balasan Review**

**Cindy Giovani **:Arigato, Senpai. Okeee, pasti Fio buatin deh ItaDei

**Aiko Aizawa **: Ya, semoga dichapter ini sudah panjang, Fio bakal lebih berusaha, Senpai. Naru disini bisa ninjutsu kok, dan soal perang 'mungkin' kagak ada tapi selanjutnya kita liat aja deh. Hehe

**Kirisaki Shin **: Arigato pendapatnya, Senpai

**Ultimatekuuga **: okee

**Akbar123** : Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan, diusahakan bakal panjang(ciyus?)

**Runa BluGreeYama **: wkwk. Cuman selingan aja, Senpai. Makasih udah baca fic gaje ini. Oh ya, Senpai update'tin fic senpai yang _A Life_ sama _Lost In The Encho. _Soalnya aku fans berat sama 2 fic Senpai itu*senyumgigicermelang*

**Tsuki Nigatsu No KinyoubiNatsu **: emm, jadi bingung sendiri deh, Shikamaru jadi team 7. Mungkin Sai nggak akan masuk ke team Ino, Chouji. Ya mungkin Sakura. Arigatou sarannya

**Dian **: Arigatou:D

**Heztynha Uzumaki **: Arigato, Senpai *bungkukbungkukbadan* padahal menurut Fio ini Fic jelek, hehe.

* * *

New Life, World, and Love !

Chapter 4

Disuatu ruangan terdapat 8 orang memakai jubah hitam bermotif awan merah ? Ada yang tau mereka siapa? Daripada membuang waktu yang berharga *eaa* okeyy mereka adalah Akatsuki. Para shinobi yang direkrut khusus dari desa mereka masing-masing. Kini mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Leader-sama. Beberapa waktu yang lalu kami bertemu dengan ketua anbu Konoha" Kata Sasori kepada pemuda bersurai orange wajahnya banyak tindikan

"Lalu?"

"Apa Leader-sama tidak ingin merekrutnya? Ia masih muda dan berbakat. Kita bisa saja bernegoisasi dengan pihak Konoha bukan?" Sasori menawarkan. Wah, sepertinya Si Pasir Merah dari Sunagakure ini tertarik jika Itachi jadi anggota Akatsuki, ya.

Pain masih berpikir, dan sebagai penggantinya Konan menjawab pertanyaan Sasori. "Boleh juga, kalau begitu, Deidara, tuliskan pesan pertemuan rahasia pada pihak Konoha. Aku dan Pain akan bernegoisasi dengan mereka" keputusan Konan pun disetujui oleh para Akatsuki. Pain pun setuju, apa salahnya merekrut anggota baru? Mereka juga sepertinya kekurangan anggota.

* * *

"Anak-anak, sekarang kita akan berlatih Taijutsu, bagaimana kalau kita duel?" setelah mendapat persetujuan mereka langsung ke halaman akademi.

"Pertama, Namikaze Naruko melawan Haruno Sakura" Naruko langsung maju kedepan, begitu pun dengan Sakura.

'HEI GAKI, KAU HARUS MENANG MELAWAN PINKY ITU. JANGAN MEMALUKAN AKU HANYA KARENA JINCHUURIKI 'KU TIDAK BISA MENGALAHKAN MAHLUK PINKY DALAM TAIJUTSU'

Dalam pikiran Naruko, ada suara berat yang sedang berbicara kepadanya. Naruko yang sudah terbiasa dengan suara yang selalu mengejutkannya itu hanya tersenyum. 'Apapun itu aku akan membanggakan nama'mu' Ucap Naruko dalam hati.

Naruko dan Sakura saling bertatapan, sambil menunggu Iruka-sesnsei meniupkan peluit tanda duel dimulai. Dari jarak 6 meter saja, Naruko bisa merasakan Aura Persaingan-Pinky-Girl-Sakura yang membara. Maklum saja Pinky aneh (menurut Fio) inikan fans fanatiknya Sasuke, sedangkan ia perempuan kedua yang dekat dengan Sasuke, tentunya setelah Mikoto-baachan.

PRETT

Peluit sudah ditiupkan, dan dimulailah duel mereka. Mari kita membeli popcorn terlebih dahulu di Ramen Teuchi-jiisan (?). hoy kagak sesuai dengan naskah kale..

Sakura berlari kearah Naruko yang didepannya dengan persiapan tinjuan ditangan kanannya, Naruko hanya diam ditempat. Para murid akademi bingung dengan Naruko, Sasuke hanya melihat Naruko dengan teliti.

'Apa ia sudah menyusun rencana?' batin Sasuke

Saat tinggal sejengkal lagi tinjuan maut Sakura mengenai perut Naruko, Naruko langsung menghilang dengan kilatan kuning. Sedetik kemudian, Naruko muncul dibelakang Sakura lalu menendangnya. Sakura jatuh tersungkur, semua yang ada disana dibuat takjub oleh Naruko.

'Ini persis dengan Hiraishin milik Hokage-sama, tetapi mana mungkin Naru-chan bisa langsung mempelajarinya? Tapi lebih aneh lagi kalau itu Shunshin' batin Iruka

Sakura pun bangkit berdiri dengan segenap amarahnya. 'Bisa-bisanya dia membuatku malu didepan Sasuke-kun'

Ia pun maju dan menyerang Naruko dengan brutal. Naruko bisa menghindari semua pukulan dan tendangan Sakura, disaat Sakura mulai lengah Naruko langsung memukul tengkuknya hingga Sakura pingsan.

Iruka membunyikan peluitnya tanda duel sudah selesai.

"Naru-chan apa tadi kau menggunakan Hiraishin?" dari nadanya, Iruka terlihat ragu

"Ya, sensei. Tou-san yang mengajariku" Iruka hanya menganggukkan kepala mengerti. "Baiklah duel hari ini selesai, Konnichiwa"

"Konnichiwa, sensei"

Murid-murid akademi pun berhamburan keluar, sedangkan Sasuke langsung pulang karena hari ini ia akan berlatih jutsu khas Uchiha.

Nah daripada ke Sasuke lebih baik kita beralih ke Naruko, Minna. Tokoh utama kita ini sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah tercinta(?) mohon maklumi author gila ini.

Kediaman Namikaze

Heyowww. Apa ada yang tau? Hari ini adalah hari…'jreng' 'reng' 'eng' 'ng' 'g' (gila lo Fio-" Oke-oke, hari ini Kushina dan Naruko akan berlatih rantai charka. Langsung saja dengan suara yang cempreng Naruko berkata.

"Tadaima" Tidak lama ada suara dari dalam membalas perkataan Naruko.

"Okaeri, Naru-chan"

"Kaa-san, ayo cepat aku mau latihan" Kushina menepuk dahinya.

"Ah iya, hamper lupa. Gomen"

Mereka pun pergi bersama-sama ke tempat latihan yang Fio tidak tau namanya. Dan disana Naruko berlatih keras agar bisa menguasai jutsu tersebut. Kushina yang melihatnya pun tersenyum akan semangat anaknya.

Ditepi danau, ada seorang anak kecil dan laki-laki dewasa-agaktua- ya mungkin tujuan mereka sama mau latihan*cuekmode:on* dengan segel tangan yang cepat dilakukan pemuda tersebut lalu dari mulutnya keluar bola api yang besar, anak kecil tersebut memandang takjub laki-laki dewasa yang Fio tau namanya Uchiha Fugaku. Dan anak kecil itu Uchiha Sasuke Ayam *dideathglare Sasuke*

"Pelajari jurus itu terus. Dan jika kau bisa tunjukkan pada Tou-san" Fugaku pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih merenung. Dia harus bisa secepatnya menguasai jurus tersebut, agar Tou-sannya bangga. Pikir Sasuke.

**1 minggu kemudian**

Murid-murid akademi pagi ini pergi dengan semangat, you know. Mereka akan mendapat pembagian tim, pemirsa. Fio yang memang pada dasarnya peka dengan perasaan mereka, tentu tau berbagai macam perasaan yang mereka alami. Walaupun kebanyakan bersemangat kayak Naruko, Kiba. Tapi ada yang gugup setengah molor, ngantuk,bosen. Dll

Srekk.

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Iruka-sensei. Masuk dengan bijak, dan mengatakan.

"Ohayou" Inilah yang seharusnya kita contoh, rajin memberikan salam kepada siapapun.

"Ohayou, Sensei" Iruka mengangguk sedikit, ia tetap focus pada map yang baru saja ia bawa dari gedung Hokage.

"Anak-anak, sekarang sensei akan membacakan pembagian team ini, jadi sensei harap tenang." Iruka membacakan Team 1-6 dan kemudian membacakan Team 7.

"Team 7, Namikaze Naruko, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru. Jounin pembimbing Hatake Kakashi" Muncul suara gaduh dari fans Sasuke, mereka iri karena yang se-team dengan Sasuke itu Naruko.

'Hokage-sama menempatkan team 7 dengan anggota yang hebat? Apalagi dari klan terkenal.' Batin Iruka

"Team 8, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino. Jounin pembimbing Kurenai Yuhi"

"Terakhir, Team 10, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura. Jounin pembimbing Sarutobi Asuma" Kemudian masuk 7 jounin, yang sepertinya akan membimbing mereka.

"Silahkan kalian berkenalan terlebih dahulu, dan dengan ini juga kalian tidak akan lagi belajar diakademi melainkan berlatih dan menjalankan misi dengan Jounin masing-masing." Kemudian Iruka keluar, juga para Jounin yang sudah menemukan Team masing-masing.

Sisa hanya Team 7, mereka sempat heran mengapa semua Jounin sudah mempunyai Team masing-masing, tapi mereka belum? Atau lebih tepatnya, kenapa Jounin pembimbing mereka belum datang?

Menunggu dan menunggu, sampai 2 jam terlewati untuk menunggu Jounin saja.

"Mendokusai" Shikamaru malas-malasan tidur kembali, Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal. Dan Naruko berceloteh mengenai betapa kesalnya ia pada Jounin mereka yang sampai sekarang belum datang. Hingga pintu kelas kembali terbuka. Menampakkan Jounin beramput perak.

"Apa ini Team Hatake Kakashi?" Pria itu bertanya.

"Ya, dan apa kau tau dimana dia sekarang?" Naruko menjawab dengan kesal.

"Yare-yare, sekaran aku tunggu kalian di atap" Setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ada kepulan asap disertai hilangnya pria tersebut.

"Apa-apaan dia itu, sudah membuat kita menunggu lama, muncul secara tiba-tiba dan menyuruh kita keatap" Wajah Naruko sekarang sangat muram dengan Jounin tersebut. Mereka bertiga langsung pergi menuju atap.

Diatap, Jounin mereka duduk didepan sedangkan Naruko-Sasuke-Shikamaru dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, sebelum itu aku akan memperkenalkan diri, namaku Hatake Kakashi, Hobiku tidak perlu kalian ketahui, yang tidak kusuka itu tidak penting, cita-cita tidak tahu. Nah sekarang giliran kalian." Mereka sempat sweatdrop masal karena Jounin mereka yang bernama Hatake Kakashi 'atau' yang seharusnya mereka panggil Kakashi- sensei itu hanya memberi tahu namanya saja .

"Yosh, namaku Namikaze Naruko, hobiku berlatih, yang kusukai ramen, tidak kusukai emm aku juga tidak tahu, lalu cita-cita ingin menjadi Hokage" Naruko mengatakannya dengan semangat 45 watt.

"Uchiha Sasuke, hobi berlatih, yang kusuka tomat, yang tidak kusuka gadis berisik, cita-cita menjadi shinobi hebat"

"Nara Shikamaru, hobi menatap langit, yang kusuka bermain shogi, yang tidak kusuka hal-hal merepotkan, cita-cita menjadi pemimpin klan"

Kakashi mentap mereka satu persatu, lalu menghela napas.

"Mulai sekarang panggil saja aku Kakashi-sensei"

"Ha'I, Kakashi-sensei"

"Naru-chan bagaimana dengan Team'mu?" Kushina bertanya pada Naruko.

"Sasuke dan Shikamaru se-team denganku, tapi yang membuat Teamnya jadi tidak enak itu Jouninnya"

"Memangnya siapa, Naru-chan?" Kushina mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung.

"Kakashi-sensei. Dia itu telat tadi 2 jam"

Kushina yang mendengar itu hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan sifat Kakashi yang tidak berubah.

* * *

**TBC**

**Fio kembali readers dan senpai sekalian. Maaf jika menunggu lama.**

**Chapter besok Pain dan Konan bakal datang ke Konoha.**

**Ya minna, maaf jika masih pendek.**

**Dan mungkin bakalan lama buat chapter 5,tapi kalau yang review semakin banyak Fio bakal cepet update hehe biar nggak ngecewa'in.**

**Sekian**

**Jaa ne.**

**RnR?**


End file.
